SOGA
'SOGA, '''or "Secret Organization of Geonosis' Assassins" was one of the few real assassination schools, likely created around 4,000 BBY, during the Great Sith War, and was active until the end of the Clone Wars, when Chancellor Palpatine declared himself the emperor of the Galactic Empire. SOGA was constantly dissolved and reformed, surviving even in times of peace, breaking weak alliances and exploring eternal conflicts to force assassinations. General Information SOGA headquarters were located on Geonosis, covering a huge tunnel system. Beside dormitories and storage rooms, the main space was the training room where the students would be trained. Although SOGA could support up to forty students, that number was only achieved during the Great Galactic War. History SOGA was created by Jyter Doyit at 4,001 BBY, originally alied to the Dark Side of the Force. SOGA recruited most of its students, but they would also exchange a sum of money or informations for darksiders from the Korriban Sith Academy or any other Sith-related school. SOGA trained only Force-sensitive individuals, found through the subjects called ''vele Th'kojafonas, ''which is Sith to "Soul Hunters". In the early years of the school, all of the students would serve the Dark Side, but SOGA felt the necessity of becoming neutral, thanks to the jobs and mony given by both sides. SOGA would later return to the Dark Side by occasion of the Separatist Crisis. SOGA first used a system similar to the one used by the Siths after Bane's Sith Rule of Two, where a master (the Supreme-Trainer) would train an apprentice. That apprentice would then train the students with the learnings teached to him (or her) by the Supreme-Trainer. To become the Supreme-Trainer, a apprentice would have to kill the master and then find a new apprentice. In the years of neutrality, the students would vote for an apprentice to the Supreme-Trainer. When the Supreme-Trainer died, the apprentice would become the new Supreme-Trainer and a new apprentice would be appointed. Both the Supreme-Trainer and the apprentice would train the students. The Battle Of Geonosis The First Battle of Geonosis was the most decisive moment of SOGA's history. When the Clones invaded Geonosis, they sent a exhaustive search at the mountains, and obviously found the SOGA's facilities. Sentinels managed to repel the Galactic Republic's Forces from the tunnels, but nonetheless, SOGA considered that as a direct attack. Plancis Jyter (Supreme-Trainer before the Clone Wars) did not agreed with becoming enemies to the Republic and the Jedi, while his apprentice, Kamiyl, had affiliations to the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus and supported the war as an action to take. Kamiyl started plotting against his own master, recruiting supporters inside and outside the school. Soon he would kill Plancis and take the charge of Supreme-Trainer, causing the ''Second Dark Dissolution of SOGA. The Clone Wars Under Kamiyl's influence, SOGA would only respond to Confederate and Corporate requests, and even providing financing to them. SOGA would also make part of certain battles, like Ordo (the outcome of Ordo would be a Mandalorian victory, nonetheless, Valdon, a Mandalorian general would be out-of-way for sometime after the battle). The Galactic Empire Kamiyl was one of the most loyal apprentices of Darth Tyranus, so when Darth Vader killed Tyranus, Kamiyl would dissolve SOGA, refusing to serve the Galactic Empire. This would mark the end of SOGA, but some say that the facilities in Geonosis were still functional after the Yuuzhan Vong War, just not occupied. Positions Inside SOGA Supreme-Trainer The first Supreme-Trainer of SOGA was Jyter Doyit. All the other Supreme-Trainers after him retained the surname "Jyter". Kamiyl Jyter was the Supreme-Trainer during the Clone Wars. The Apprentice The apprentice would be the most cunning, the most strong and intelligent of all the students, and occupied a very important part in the school. ''Vele Th'kojafonas'' This position was made by a already trained assassins, who willing to help SOGA, find and brought to Geonosis Force-Sensitive subjects. For official record, all the subjects brought to Geonosis did it by their own will. Sentinels Sentinels were half-trained students who helped protecting the school from enemies. During the Battle of Geonosis, Sentinels prevented the Clones from breaking in SOGA. Many Sentinels were skilled in mind-related Force powers, which could be very useful when being outnumbered. Kamiyl himself was a Sentinel before becoming the Apprentice and then the Supreme-Trainer. Veterans Veterans were almost trained students. They performed simple assassination tasks, being the main income for the SOGA. Category:Organization